Infierno
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Tras un horrible accidente, Lucy decide dejar de ir a trabajar, por lo que todos sus amigos intentarán hacer que levante la cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste este Nalu, que tendrá varios capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco =)

 **INFIERNO**

 **1**

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana y se reflejaba en el espejo, que esparcía sus rayos por toda la habitación, dándole un aspecto mágico, irreal, como de un cuento. La ventana, ligeramente abierta, dejaba entrar la suave brisa matutina y movía la campanilla de viento que estaba colgada justo encima, su sonido metálico ayudaba a reforzar la sensación de estar dentro de una fantasía.

En aquella habitación todo estaba en su sitio. El escritorio frente a la otra ventana, con los papeles ordenados y los lapiceros en un bote, los libros colocados por orden alfabético en las estanterías, el tocador con su banqueta, el armario, la mesa…Nada estaba fuera de lugar y, bajo la ventana, una cama.

La cama era lo que más desentonaba con el resto de la habitación, estaba desecha, la colcha colgaba por uno de los lados, la almohada estaba tirada en el suelo y, en medio del revoltijo que formaban las sábanas, una chica dormida.

La chica estaba tapada de cintura para abajo, el pelo desordenado, rubio y brillante, esparcido sobre el colchón, el pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, el pijama se le había subido un poco y dejaba ver su vientre, blanco y liso y, en su rostro, el gesto tranquilo.

Uno de los rayos de sol que se reflejó en el espejo le golpeó en los ojos, que ella cerró con fuerza, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Se removió intranquila, dejando caer la sábana, que se apresuró a atrapar con una mano, para taparse de nuevo con ella.

La chica se acomodó de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron. Remoloneando, decidió no salir de la cama, esperando a que la persona que estaba afuera se cansase. Pero la llamada no cesó.

Bostezando, se puso en pie mientras se estiraba. La chica se bajó la camiseta del pijama y se colocó los pantalones, que se le habían retorcido. La cinturilla de la prenda le había dejado una marca, que comenzó a rascarse.

—Ya voy —gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con un chico. El chico sonreía ampliamente, los ojos brillantes, el pelo revuelto, el pecho desnudo bajo un chaleco negro y dorado y unos pantalones anchos de una tela muy fina, que se movían mecidos por aquella agradable brisa. Al cuello, como siempre, su bufanda blanca.

—¿Estabas dormida? —preguntó él entrando en la casa. La chica asintió bostezando de nuevo. —Lo siento —añadió el chico, más por cortesía que porque fuera cierto.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —preguntó ella un poco molesta, no le gustaba que le despertaran.

—He visto esto, y he creído que te podía interesar. —El chico puso un papel frente a la chica que, sin embargo, lo ignoró, centrada como estaba en preparar el café. Mientras esperaba a que su desayuno estuviese listo, le cogió el papel de las manos y leyó.

Mientras leía, iba arrugando el ceño y jugueteando con un mechón de pelo. Cuando acabó de leer, la cafetera estaba pitando, indicando que el café estaba listo, pero ella lo ignoró, devolviéndole al chico el papel.

—No. —Su respuesta fue tajante. Dio la espalda de nuevo al chico y vertió el café en una taza, después le añadió el azúcar y comenzó a removerlo, todo sin mirar a su amigo, que había dejado el papel sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acercaba a ella.

—Pero Lucy, no puedes estar así para siempre, algún día…

—Natsu, no estoy preparada para volver a trabajar, así que no insistas, por favor —la voz de la chica se había suavizado y parecía rota, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El chico agachó la cabeza y murmuró unas palabras de disculpa antes de despedirse.

En ningún momento ella se giró ni dejó de mirar el café. La puerta se cerró y ella dio un sorbo a su café, que le supo salado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Después de abandonar la taza en el fregadero, la chica regresó a la cama y se acurrucó sobre ella, llorando amargamente, deseando correr detrás de su amigo, de decirle que sí, que aceptaba aquel trabajo, pero algo en lo más profundo de su corazón se lo impedía.

Poco a poco la chica fue cayendo en un sueño intranquilo del que despertó empapada en sudor, el pelo pegado a la frente y su pijama mojado. No recordaba la pesadilla que acababa de tener, pero podía imaginar lo que había sucedido.

Le dolía la cabeza y al intentar ponerse en pie sintió un mareo que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. La chica suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con la mano, después volvió a ponerse en pie y, tambaleándose, fue hasta el baño, en donde abrió el grifo del agua fría.

Mientras el agua fría caía por su cuerpo desnudo, la chica se entretuvo mirando las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por los azulejos formando figuras que ella cambiaba con un dedo.

Después de un largo rato, la chica salió y se envolvió con una esponjosa toalla blanca, mientras se secaba, se contempló en el espejo, el pelo húmedo pegado a la cara, los ojos rojos de llorar y unas profundas ojeras bajo ellos, se notaba los rasgos más afilados, probablemente hubiese adelgazado en aquellas últimas semanas.

Suspirando, apartó la vista del espejo y se vistió, dejando la ropa sucia en un rincón del baño, ya lo recogería luego.

Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, regresó a la habitación y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Sobre la mesa tenía un libro empezado, lo cogió y comenzó a leer pero, después de tener que leer tres veces la misma frase, lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

Se estiró en el sofá y comenzó a contemplar el techo. En la otra punta de la habitación, el reloj cantaba incansable _tic, tac, tic tac_. Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, cuando oyó como alguien entraba en la casa.

No se movió cuando una sombra apareció en la puerta, frente a ella.

—No deberías quedarte todo el día en casa —dijo la persona que había entrado con cierto tono maternal. La chica, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió lentamente.

Su amiga tenía los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, aunque su boca sonreía.

—Puede, pero es que no tengo ganas de nada. —Lucy se incorporó y se acercó a su amiga, a la que besó suavemente en las mejillas. —¿Quieres un café? ¿Té? Me gustaría ofrecerte algo más, pero me temo que no he ido a hacer la compra.

—No quiero nada, gracias. Solo he venido para hablar contigo. —La chica se sentó en el sofá en el que Lucy había estado tumbada.

—¿Te manda Natsu? —preguntó sentándose con las piernas encogidas a su lado. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No. Él no quería que viniese, pero es que las cosas no pueden seguir sí…déjate ayudar, Lucy —el tono de súplica de su amiga hizo que el corazón se le encogiese.

—Erza yo…quiero, pero no puedo. —Lucy agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Erza se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros atrayéndola hacia ella con delicadeza.

—Deja que te ayudemos, por favor —mientras hablaba, la chica le mesaba los cabellos en un desesperado intento por calmarla—. Acepta ese trabajo, ve con Natsu, despéjate y olvídate de todo.

—¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si vuelvo a equivocarme? No quiero, Erza. No puedo.

—No lo vas a hacer mal, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, y nadie piensa que lo fuera.

Un mes atrás, en medio de una pelea en la que las cosas no iban nada bien, ella cometió un error de cálculo con el que no solo acabó con la vida de su enemigo, sino que varios de sus amigos salieron gravemente heridos, entre ellos Asuka, que todavía se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Después del incidente, Lucy se había encerrado en casa y se negaba a ver a nadie. Había pedido perdón a los padres de la niña, que en absoluto estaban enfadados con ella, pero la chica se sentía tan culpable que con solo pensar en usar la magia todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

—No sé, Erza…

—Lucy, no admito excusas. Mañana a primera hora Natsu y tú saldréis. —La chica iba a replicar algo, pero Erza ya se había puesto en pie y le daba la espalda mientras hacía un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que no iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Después de que Erza se fuera, Lucy suspiró y pensó en lo que su amiga acababa de decirle, era verdad que nadie la culpaba por lo sucedido y que, antes o después, tendría que superarlo, por lo que se puso en pie y cogió la mochila que había abandonado en un rincón de la habitación para comenzar a llenarla de todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, gracias por leerlo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte del fic, espero que os guste :)

 **2**

 **2**

Aquella noche Lucy no pudo dormir presa de los nervios. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el gremio medio destruido y a todos corriendo hacia allí, recordaba a Bisca con su hija en brazos mientras Al corría en busca de un médico para la niña; recordaba a Wendy arrodillada al lado de la niña mientras trataba de curarla con su magia, a Juvia vendando las heridas de Gray y a todo el mundo gritándole qué había hecho.

Lucy se veía a si misma paralizada en medio de aquel caos, con un cúmulo de gente a su alrededor, con todos nerviosos a la par que preocupados y ella incapaz de decir o de hacer algo, mirando sin mirar a Asuka, sin mirar hacia ninguna parte.

También veía a Natsu abriéndose paso entre la gente, mandándoles callar, tomándola del brazo y apartándola del lugar. Recordaba que el chico se la había llevado aparte, que le había obligado a sentarse en el suelo y le había limpiado las lágrimas, después él le había dicho algo que no era capaz de recordar, porque se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Poco antes del amanecer se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama y decidió levantarse. Con gesto cansado levantó la persiana y disfrutó de las primeras luces del día, del sol tiñendo de rojo y naranja el cielo, de las sombras alargándose, de la ciudad despertando del hechizo de la noche.

Cuando la magia del amanecer desapareció, Lucy saltó de la cama y fue a prepararse el desayuno. Acababa de tomarse el café cuando Natsu llamó a la puerta. De puntillas la chica salió al pasillo y le abrió, dejándole entrar.

—¿Todavía no te has preparado? —En su voz ya no había rastro de la decepción del día anterior. —Venga, ¿a qué esperas? El viaje es largo…

—Natsu, son cuatro horas en tren.

—No, vamos a ir andando. —Respondió él alegremente mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se tumbaba en la cama de la chica.

—Baja los pies de la cama, que la manchas. Y, ¿cómo que vamos a ir andando? Vamos a tardar una eternidad…

—Lo sé, pero necesitas que te dé el aire, y no me apetece montarme en ese cacharro con el tiempo tan bueno que hace.

Suspirando, Lucy cogió la ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse y, al salir, se encontró con Natsu profundamente dormido en su cama. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, dejó el pijama sobre una silla y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras contemplaba su rostro.

Natsu despertó pocos minutos después, cuando el viento movió las campanillas, haciendo que toda la habitación se llenase con su sonido. El chico se incorporó sobresaltado, haciendo que Lucy se asustase.

—Vaya, me he quedado dormido, lo siento —dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

—No pasa nada—respondió ella—. Levántate, anda, que tengo que hacer la cama.

Al final, cuando quisieron salir de casa hacía tiempo que el reloj había dado las diez. Lucy metió prisa a Natsu, que se había dedicado a saquear su nevera.

La temperatura en el exterior era agradable, el sol brillaban haciendo que el agua pareciera cubierta de oro, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles suavemente y las mujeres habían sacado sus mejores plantas a los balcones, por lo que por toda la ciudad se respiraba el aroma de las primeras flores del año.

Lucy y Natsu caminaban muy juntos, uno al lado del otro. Natsu hablaba animadamente, mientras que ella iba con la cabeza gacha perdida en sus pensamientos. Al doblar en una esquina vio a Bisca y a Al de lejos, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir deprisa y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, Lucy se sentía agobiada y no quería seguir caminando para evitar encontrarse con ellos.

—Na..Natsu, regresemos a casa, por favor —la voz le salía entrecortada y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Natsu, que no había visto a los padres de Asuka, se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Qué dices? Venga, anda, si apenas hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Natsu, por favor —Lucy se había puesto a temblar, a pesar de que Al y Bisca ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

Natsu arrugó la frente y se acercó a ella, abrazándola de golpe. Lucy, sorprendida, dejó de llorar, pero cuando se sobrepuso de la sorpresa, le devolvió el abrazó, apoyándose en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel y luchando por tranquilizarse.

—No pasa nada, Lucy. Estoy aquí, ¿lo ves? No voy a volver a dejarte sola, no va a pasarte nada malo, lo prometo. —Natsu siguió abrazando a Lucy, ajeno a la gente que se para para observarlos, hasta que la chica pareció tranquilizarse.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, Natsu se apartó de ella y le miró a los ojos, sujetándola suavemente por los hombros, después le limpió el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro, y siguió caminando.

Aquel día apenas avanzaron, pues Lucy caminaba muy despacio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ajena al hermoso paisaje que estaban atravesando e ignorando las bromas y burlas de Natsu, que acabó por dejarla en paz.

Por la noche, acamparon en un hermoso prado lleno de flores, cerca de un pequeño río en el que Lucy sumergió los pies doloridos mientras Natsu preparaba la cena, después cenaron en silencio.

Natsu contemplaba a Lucy. El chico se sentía frustrado, quería animarla y no sabía cómo, por eso, después de cenar dijo que se iba a dar un baño para quitarse el polvo del camino, distraída, Lucy asintió mientras jugueteaba con sus llaves, pero el chico no fue al río, sino que se dedicó a recoger las pequeñas flores silvestres que había por todo el prado.

Cuando llegó al campamento, la chica se había quedado dormida acurrucada sobre sí misma, Natsu sonrió y le puso una manta por encima, a pesar de que durante el día la temperatura era agradable, por las noches todavía refrescaba. Después, dejó las flores que había recogido a su lado, atadas con un pequeño cordel que había encontrado.

El chico se tumbó a su lado, no demasiado cerca, pero sí lo suficiente para poder contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna, que brillaba llena en el cielo. La respiración de la chica era tranquila, al igual que su sueño, pero Natsu temía dormirse y que las pesadillas acudiesen a ella, impidiéndole descansar, aunque poco antes del amanecer el sueño pudo con él.

Lucy abrió los ojos cuando un cosquilleo subió por su nariz. La chica estornudó y se incorporó temiendo haber despertado a Natsu que, sin embargo, dormía a pierna suelta a su lado. La chica dejó caer la manta con la que su amigo le había tapado y se estiró, dejando caer los brazos después. Al hacerlo, fue a apoyar las manos en la hierba, pero una de ellas fue a caer sobre el ramo que Natsu le había hecho.

Sonriendo, Lucy lo tomo entre sus manos y aspiró el aroma de las flores, que durante la noche habían comenzado a marchitarse. Sonriendo, se movió hasta donde estaba su amigo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Natsu se dio la vuelta, molesto, pero ella no cejó en su intento de molestarle. Cuando por fin logró que abriera los ojos, se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que los dos rodasen por la hierba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él frotándose los ojos mientras se ponía en pie con Lucy en brazos, la chica no tardó en saltar a la hierba, sintiendo su frescura en los pies.

—Muchas gracias por las flores— Natsu sonrió y le dijo que no era nada.

Después recogieron el campamento y siguieron su camino, todavía les quedaba mucho por andar.

Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercero de los capítulos, este es un poco más corto que los demás, pero espero que os guste ^^

 **3**

Una semana después llegaron a su destino. Después de atravesar hermosos valles y pintorescas ciudades dignas de aparecer en postales, se encontraron con un erial desierto en el que el suelo estaba cubierto de restos humanos y armas olvidadas, signo de la cruenta batalla que, siglos atrás, había acaecido en el lugar.

Ante la lóbrega visión, Lucy se estremeció. Natsu se acercó más a ella y sus manos se rozaron, la chica le miró y sonrió, pero él no se percató, sino que estaba mirando al frente muy serio, casi preocupado.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era acampar, ya por la mañana tendrían tiempo de internarse en aquel inhóspito paraje. Aquella noche no encendieron el fuego, a pesar de que las temperaturas habían descendido bruscamente, y tampoco hablaron demasiado. Los dos se tumbaron muy cerca uno del otro, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograron dormirse.

Apenas el sol comenzó a aparecer en el cielo, se levantaron y recogieron todo en silencio. Según se alejaban de las lindes de aquel páramo, el cielo parecía más oscuro, el aire más frío y la atmósfera más opresiva.

Por el lugar no había rastros de seres vivos, ni siquiera las malas hierbas se habían atrevido a crecer allí, ni los carroñeros sobrevolaban el azul en busca de alguna presa extraviada.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos —susurró Lucy, temerosa de que su voz despertase a los fantasmas que habitaban aquel lugar.

—No por nada es la Puerta del Infierno —respondió Natsu quedamente.

Aquel día no pararon más que un rato para comer algo, pero rápidamente se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, arrepentidos de haber aceptado aquel trabajo.

La Puerta del Infierno había sido el lugar en el que los primeros magos se habían enfrentado entre sí, abriendo un vórtice que conectaba el plano terrestre con el plano infernal.

La misión que tenían que cumplir, era la de descender a ese plano infernal y encontrar una rara planta que solo crecía allí…sin morir en el intento.

Muchas personas habían descendido al Infierno, pero pocas habían regresado y, de las pocas que lo habían hecho, solo tres habían mantenido la cordura y, curiosamente, esas personas eran magos celestiales.

Durante todo el camino, Natsu y Lucy habían discutido sobre si debían bajar los dos o, por el contrario, si solo debía ir Lucy. Después de mucho insistirr, Lucy le había obligado a prometer que le dejaría bajar a ella sola, que era mucho más seguro, y claro, él lo había prometido…cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

Día y medio después, llegaron ante el único edificio que había en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, una enorme construcción de piedra negra que brillaba bajo la luz del sol como miles de diamantes. Aquel edificio desentonaba con el entorno en el que se encontraba. Lucy tragó saliva y miró a Natsu, que no se había apartado de su lado.

—Es la hora —dijo la chica apretando la mano de su amigo—. Pase lo que pase, prométeme que no me seguirás.

—Pero Lucy, ya te lo he prometido, ¿no te fías de mí? —Natsu sonrió y ella lo miró con ternura, desde el mismo momento en el que le había obligado a prometerle que no iría tras ella, sabía que él iba a romper esa promesa.

—Sí, claro que me fío de ti. Ahora voy a entrar, cuanto antes baje al infierno, antes podré salir. —Lucy suspiró y dio un beso a Natsu en la mejilla mientras empujaba la puerta de la construcción.

La chica se había esperado encontrar un corredor oscuro, telarañas o polvo y, sin embargo, se encontró con antorchas encendidas y suelos alfombrados que parecían estar esperándola. Tragó saliva y se giró para mirar a Natsu, que silbaba una alegre melodía con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de parecer despreocupado. Lucy negó con la cabeza y puso un pie en el interior del pasillo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo, un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna de Lucy. Sus pasos sonaban en medio de aquel silencio con un eco cavernoso, inquieta, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. De la tensión, había apretado tanto la mandíbula que comenzaba a dolerle la boca.

Tras un buen rato avanzando en línea recta, llegó ante una puerta de madera lisa, sin dibujos y sin cerradura, que se abrió al ejercer un poco de presión en una de las hojas. Lucy esperó que chirriase, que amenazase con caerse o que se deshiciese en polvo entre sus dedos, por eso le sorprendió que se abriese con suavidad.

Tras la puerta esperaba encontrarse con una gran sala, pero en cambio se encontró con un pequeño cuarto iluminado solo con un par de antorchas y con unas escaleras que descendían en espiral.

Lucy tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente mientras se acercaba a una de las antorchas, que tomó entre sus manos, y la cercó al hueco de las escaleras deseando poder ver el final, pero sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver oscuridad.

Después de maldecir a Natsu y a Erza por haberla metido en aquel lío, comenzó a descender lentamente, sujetando con fuerza la antorcha en una mano y apoyándose en la pared para evitar caer con la otra, deseando que aquella escalera acabase pronto.

Muchas gracias por leerme, y gracias también por los comentarios que habéis dejado en los anteriores capítulos ^^

Un saludo, y hasta el próximo capítulo =)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ya queda poco, lo prometo, no era mi intención alargar tanto este fic, pero ya sabéis, a veces los personajes le controlan a uno y...jajaja Espero que os guste esta cuarta parte ^^

 **4**

La chica estuvo bajando lo que le pareció una eternidad. Poco después de comenzar a descender, tuvo que parar porque se mareaba, pero después de recuperarse decidió seguir sin parar.

Según bajaba, la escalera se iba haciendo más empinada, los escalones más resbaladizos y el aire más irrespirable. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y temía que la antorcha se apagase en cualquier momento, pero por suerte aguantó hasta el final.

Cuando por fin dejó de descender, se encontró con otro corredor, esta vez mucho más pequeño y agobiante que el anterior. Lucy respiró hondo y comenzó a avanzar, pero entonces un sonido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta. Entre una nube de polvo, Natsu apareció.

—¡Natsu! —Exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba a él y le ayudaba a levantarse. —¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —Aunque intentaba parecer enfadada con él, en el fondo se sentía contenta de que hubiera roto su promesa, porque aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.

—Lo siento —respondió el rascándose la cabeza—. Es que aquel lugar me daba escalofríos, y pensé que aquí abajo se estaría mejor. —Lucy lo miró con la boca fruncida, pero luego rompió a reír, y su risa resonó dulcemente en aquella caverna.

—Venga, anda, pongámonos en marcha.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hablando en susurros para espantar aquella soledad. No anduvieron mucho por aquel pasillo, pues enseguida se encontraron con un enorme arco labrado en piedra gris y enmohecida. El olor en aquel lugar era insoportable y Lucy se llevó la mano a la nariz.

Ante ellos se abría una enorme laguna de aguas negras y pútridas que parecían hervir. Al otro lado parecía abrirse un pequeño bosque, pero no había forma de llegar hasta él. Muy decidido, Natsu se acercó a la orilla dispuesto a entrar en el agua, pero Lucy le agarró de la bufanda, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Estás loco? —Preguntó ella asustada—. Estas aguas están envenenadas.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Esperar —respondió ella sentándose sobre una piedra que, probablemente, formó parte del arco de entrada en algún momento.

—¿A qué?

—A que alguien venga.

Natsu no se sentó, sino que se quedó de pie frente a Lucy, observándola a la tenue luz de la antorcha. La mitad de su rostro estaba sumido en penumbra, y la mitad, iluminado por el fuego, que se reflejaba en sus ojos, dándoles vida propia.

Al observarla en aquella situación, se dio cuenta de que en aquella temporada que había pasado en casa, había cambiado mucho. Sus rasgos habían perdido parte de su infantilidad, aunque en sus ojos seguía brillando la inocencia; sus manos jugueteaban con un anillo que el chico nunca antes había visto y por el que le preguntó.

—¿Esto? Lo encontré dentro de un armario, ¿te gusta? —Natsu asintió y metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, aburrido de esperar.

—Lucy, ¿cuánto más tenemos que esperar? Tengo hambre —El chico lloriqueaba mientras hacía pucheritos. La rubia se había puesto en pie y oteaba la laguna en busca de algún movimiento, ya estaba a punto de volver a sentarse cuando oyeron un chapoteo. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Natsu.

—Nuestro billete al otro lado —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos esperaron de pie en la orilla a que el barquero se acercara. Cuando lo tuvieron en frente, se dieron cuenta de que la barca en la que iba era pequeña y destartalada, la pintura se había saltado por todos lados, dejando ver una madera negra que crujía. La visión de aquella tartana hizo que Natsu se marease, y eso que todavía no había montado. Y la barca no era lo peor.

El barquero era un hombre pequeño, encorvado, cojo de una pierna y tuerto, la boca desfigurada, la nariz torcida y poco pelo, largo y graso. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, se pasó la lengua, negra como la noche, por los gruesos labios llenos de llagas, haciendo que a Lucy le costase mantener la sonrisa.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima =)


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, ya casi estamos llegando al final, solo dos capítulo más :)

 **5**

—Bienvenidos a la Estigia, la laguna de los muertos —siseó el hombre—. Mi nombre es Caronte, si queréis cruzar al otro lado, tenéis que pagar un precio. —Natsu miró a Lucy, sorprendido, pero la chica había metido la mano en su bolsillo y estaba sacando dos monedas, que le tendió al barquero. El hombre tomó las monedas con unas manos huesudas, casi esqueléticas, cubiertas por una fina piel que se asemejaba al pergamino y que estaba fría como el hielo. En cuanto apartó la mano, Lucy corrió a buscar el calor de la mano de Natsu.

—¿Este chisme es seguro? —Preguntó el pelirrosa mirando con terror la barca. El hombre sonrió tétricamente.

—Es lo más seguro que te puedes encontrar por aquí —respondió el hombre apartándose para dejarles paso. Lucy fue a subir primero, pero Natsu le apartó, y le ayudó a subir, poniendo distancia entre la chica y el barquero, que no había apartado la mirada de ella.

Los dos chicos se sentaron apretujados frente a Caronte, que comenzó a dirigir la barca con lentitud. Según se alejaban de la orilla, la barca iba ganando velocidad. Aburrida, Lucy comenzó a mirar el agua, pero después de ver un rostro cadavérico flotando en ella, apartó la vista, clavándola en sus pies. Natsu estaba apoyado en el borde la barca, luchando por no vomitar, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Después de un rato que se les hizo eterno, comenzaron a vislumbrar la otra orilla, el bosque. Lucy alzó la vista y le dio ánimos a Natsu, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Caronte les ayudó a bajar, y Lucy iba a preguntarle por el camino que tenían que seguir, pero el barquero ya había dado la vuelta y parecía no oír sus palabras.

La orilla en la que se encontraban era un lugar ruinoso cubierto por la vegetación. En algunos puntos podían verse todavía restos de construcciones hechas por los hombres. Sorprendida, Lucy comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras que Natsu se sentaba en el suelo, intentando recuperarse.

Escondidos entre unas enredaderas, Lucy vio dos carteles, escritos con tinta roja –o lo que Lucy creyó que era tinta roja-dos indicaciones: _Campos Elíseos→ Tártaro ←_. La chica terminó de apartar la maleza y se quedó contemplándolos hasta que Natsu se colocó a su lado.

—¿Por dónde tenemos que ir? —Preguntó el chico, ella señaló el cartel que en el que ponía _Tártaro_ con gesto sombrío. —¿Y a qué esperamos? Venga, pongámonos en marcha. —Lucy asintió mientras suspiraba, contenta de que Natsu no hubiese prestado demasiada atención a las indicaciones del trabajo.

El camino por el que tenían que ir discurría por medio del bosque, un bosque que, poco a poco, fue dejando de estar vivo para dar paso a árboles secos, raquíticos que luchaban por crecer en medio de las malas hierbas. La hierba también fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en un camino de ceniza y grava.

Según iban avanzando, Lucy se sentía cada vez más cansada, pero no quería parar, sabía que aquello era parte de la misión, y que por mucho que parase iba a seguir sintiéndose igual. La chica miraba a su amigo que, sin embargo, no parecía dar muestras de cansancio.

—Oye Lucy, este sitio es un poco feo —dijo él.

—¿No me digas? ¿Qué te esperabas del Infierno? —Respondió ella, quizá de manera demasiado brusca.

—Jo Lucy, no hace falta que seas tan borde.

—Lo siento, es que este lugar me está poniendo nerviosa.

Natsu sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de alguien, o algo, iba tras ellos, pero decidió no decir nada a Lucy, temeroso de asustarla más aún.

En aquel lugar no se veía el sol, ni la luna ni las estrellas, solo un cielo negro, oscuro, como si amenazase tormenta, pero el tiempo era caluroso y la atmósfera húmeda, haciéndoles sudar. No pararon hasta el momento en el que Lucy, agotada, fue incapaz de dar un paso más. A pesar de todo, ella quería seguir caminando.

—Natsu, no me gusta este lugar, quiero salir cuanto antes —sollozó la chica entre los brazos de su amigo, que trataba de incorporarla.

—Yo también quiero salir, pero ya queda poco. Ahora descansemos y, antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos de nuevo en Magnolia, ¿vale? —Lucy asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

Después de comer algo, Lucy se acurrucó al lado de Natsu, le que pasó un brazo por la cintura con gesto protector, y se acercó más a ella, sintiendo su respiración en el pecho. A pesar del calor sofocante, ninguno se movió, temerosos de que, al hacerlo, algo malo pudiera pasar.

Cuando reemprendieron de nuevo el camino, la sensación de que no estaba solos se hizo más fuerte. Lucy estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando Natsu, enfadado, se dio la vuelta para ver si descubría aquello que les estaba poniendo tan nerviosos pero, después de un rato sin encontrar nada, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

El camino polvoriento dio paso a un pequeño pueblo desierto con chozas de adobe y techos de paja que se caían con solo suspirar cerca de ellas. Después de comprobar que allí no quedaba nadie, siguieron avanzando, para encontrarse con lo que parecía un antiguo cementerio.

En aquella necrópolis las tumbas de mármol estaba resquebrajadas y las raíces de los cipreses habían horadado la tierra, haciendo que algunos restos salieran a la superficie. Los ángeles de piedra mutilados miraban con ojos tristes y vacíos a los chicos como si les pidieran auxilio en silencio.

Lucy caminó por el lugar con Natsu siguiéndola de cerca. La chica tenía la esperanza de encontrar en ese sitio lo que habían acudido a buscar, pero después de un largo rato, tuvo que darse por vencida.

Al girarse para decirle a Natsu que podían continuar con su camino, se dio cuenta de que el chico había desaparecido. Asustada, comenzó a llamarle, pero su voz se perdía entre las sepulturas y no le llegaba al chico, al que por fin encontró arrodillado frente a una de las tumbas.

—Natsu, por fin —exclamó ella al verlo mientras se acuclillaba a su lado—. Llevo un rato buscándote, deberíamos ir…—Lucy no fue capaz de hablar, porque fijó su vista en el mismo punto en el que Natsu tenía la suya. En la losa de mármol, grabados con unas hermosas letras, estaban sus nombres. La chica tragó saliva y se puso en pie, apartando la mirada de aquella horrible premonición. —Natsu, vámonos, por favor — le suplicó, pero él no se movió. —Por favor, no quiero estar más aquí —la voz le salía entrecortada mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Al cabo de un rato, Natsu se puso en pie y se encaminó fuera del cementerio, seguido por Lucy. El pelirrosa caminaba taciturno, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba las piedrecitas que se ponían en su camino.

Lucy intentó entablar conversación con él en varias ocasiones, pero él no respondía, o lo hacía con monosílabos, por lo que al final la chica desistió y comenzó a caminar en silencio también.

Aquel día continuaron su camino y, cuanto más se adentraban en el Tártaro, más frío hacía, por lo que aquella noche Natsu decidió encender un fuego. Sintiendo el mordisco de las llamas en su piel, Lucy cerró los ojos y se permitió fantasear con el exterior, con la luz del sol, con la frescura del agua y con la risa de sus amigos. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con Natsu mirándola desde el otro lado de las llamas, sus ojos ardiendo, el rostro contraído en una mueca temible y la piel pálida.

—Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

—No sé, desde que hemos estado en ese cementerio estás raro.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? He visto mi propia tumba, he visto mi nombre grabado en una lápida, creo que eso no es motivo de felicidad —Natsu parecía enfadado.

—Lo…lo siento —susurró ella.

—¿No sabes decir nada más? Parece que todo lo que te rodea acaba mal. —Natsu se había puesto en pie y daba la espalda a Lucy, que se había quedado lívida tras las palabras de su amigo.

—Nunca te pedí que bajases conmigo. Te dije que te quedases allí arriba. Así que no me eches la mí la culpa de todo —Lucy estalló, furiosa por el comportamiento de su amigo, a pesar de que sabía de que no era Natsu quien hablaba.

Aquella noche durmieron separados, sin mirarse y sin apenas hablarse y, cuando se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, tampoco se dirigieron la palabra. Mientras caminaban por el Infierno, Lucy rezaba porque todo acabase pronto.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y hasta la próxima ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, pues este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^

 **6**

Después del incidente en el cementerio, los ánimos entre los dos chicos no cambiaron hasta que no llegaron a una ciudad de aspecto fantasmal. Los edificios se colocaban de forma cuadriculada, y a pesar de estar medio en ruinas, no había cascotes por las calles empedradas. Algunas farolas brillaban todavía, pero su luz mortecina solo contribuía a crear una atmósfera más terrorífica.

Lucy se paró frente a un escaparate sucio y contempló el interior de la tienda, que estaba completamente vacía; mientras se miraba, creyó ver una sombra pasando tras ella pero, al girarse, no vio a nadie. Asustada, corrió a ponerse al lado de Natsu, que no pareció notar su turbación.

—¿Dónde crees que está la flor que hemos venido a buscar? —Preguntó entonces el chico. Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—En lo más profundo del Tártaro —respondió ella.

Tras una caminata que se les hizo eterna, salieron de aquella ciudad y regresaron a un camino polvoriento y lleno de basuras y cosas olvidadas. A Lucy se le iban los ojos detrás de aquellas cosas que reflejaban la luz de la antorcha, que todavía no se había apagado.

Aquel día pararon en medio de aquel camino y aunque parecía que estaba mucho más tranquilos, la relación entre ellos seguía siendo tensa. Lucy se tumbó y contempló aquel cielo sin estrellas, sintiéndose cada vez más desmoralizada.

Natsu, que se había tumbado alejado de ella, se movió hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Lucy se giró y lo miró. Natsu se había apoyado sobre su brazo derecho, un mechón de pelo le tapaba medio rostro y estaba serio, pero la mirada de fiereza que había visto en sus ojos días atrás había desaparecido.

—Lo siento —susurró él. Ella sonrió y, al hacerlo, a Natsu no le importó que en aquel cielo no hubiera estrellas, pues ninguna hubiese brillado como brillaban los ojos de Lucy en aquel momento.

—No te preocupes. Es este lugar, que nos está volviendo locos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir juntos, avanzar siempre hacia adelante, llegar al centro del mismo Infierno, coger lo que hemos venido a buscar y marcharnos de aquí. —Lucy hablaba despacio, masticaba cada palabra sin apartar los ojos de los de Natsu, que había alargado la mano y le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

—Lucy, por si no logramos salir de aquí…

—Shhh —ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios y se movió para quedar más cerca de él—. No digas esas cosas, que traen mala suerte. Vamos a salir de aquí, ya lo verás.

Natsu salvó la poca distancia que los separaba y le alzó la barbilla con cuidado, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y el chico sentía la respiración de su amiga agitándose. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que ya casi se rozaban, pero entonces un fogonazo de luz hizo que se separaran sobresaltados.

—¿Quiénes sois? —Preguntó una voz fantasmal que parecía arrastrada por el viento que, de pronto, se había levantado. Lucy y Natsu se pusieron en pie, espalda contra espalda, esperando un ataque que, sin embargo, no llegó.

—Hemos venido en busca de algo —respondió Lucy tratando de parecer segura.

—¿Qué puede interesar a los vivos del mundo de los muertos? —La voz sonaba cerca, entre ellos, pero no había nadie.

—Nosotros…somos magos y hemos recibido un encargo, debemos encontrar algo que se esconde en…el Tártaros —Lucy hablaba tan deprisa que la lengua se le trababa. La voz rompió a reír.

—El Tártaros está cerca, pero debéis prepararos para pagar el precio que se exige a los vivos que se atreven a adentrarse en el mundo de los muertos. Seguid, si creéis que sois dignos de realizar el viaje.

Natsu y Lucy se giraron, esperando ver al dueño de la voz, pero no había nadie, y el viento había parado. Después de aquello, decidieron que no iban a poder dormir, así que lo mejor era continuar avanzando, si la voz tenía razón, el Tártaro estaba cerca.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo...Espero que os guste =)

 **7**

Poco rato después de ponerse en marcha, el camino se estrechó hasta llegar a un enorme socavón que tenía unas pequeñas escaleras talladas en su pared. Natsu y Lucy contemplaron las escaleras durante unos minutos, muy juntos, casi rozándose, hasta que por fin se decidieron a bajar.

Al igual que las primeras escaleras que habían bajado, estas parecían no acabarse nunca y, cuando por fin lograron llegar al final, se sentían fatigados. La sala en la que terminaban las escaleras era semicircular, con las paredes de madera y los suelos cubiertos de alfombras. En una de las paredes se veía una puerta de madera con un pomo dorado sin ningún adorno. Natsu y Lucy se miraron y se acercaron a la puerta. Los dos juntos giraron el pomo y cruzaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que les esperaba tras aquel umbral, era un vergel. Flores fresca, hierba mojada, pájaros cantando y fuentes por todos lados. Sorprendidos, los dos chicos se miraron, pero no se dejaron engañar, sabían que en el Infierno había muchas trampas y por eso, aunque Natsu insistía en sentarse a descansar, Lucy no se lo permitió.

A la rubia le costó mucho evitar que su amigo se parase a beber agua de las fuentes, o a coger la fruta de los árboles pero al final lograron llegar al final de aquel paraíso y, al hacerlo, todo se derrumbó.

Primero un estruendo sordo y, después los árboles desaparecieron, la hierba se marchitó y las fuentes se secaron, mostrando el verdadero paisaje, un paisaje marchito, sombrío, de desolación y muerte. Al ver el verdadero aspecto del lugar, Lucy respiró tranquila, contenta de que Natsu no hubiese tocado nada.

—Natsu, no puedes tocar nada, prométemelo. De verdad.

—Lo prometo —dijo él solemnemente mientras abrían la siguiente puerta, que les deparaba un paraíso parecido.

Una tras otra, fueron sorteando las trampas que el Infierno les tenía preparadas, hasta llegar a la última, una sala vacía en la que sólo había un par de sofás de cuero, uno frente a otro. Los chicos los esquivaron y se dirigieron a la puerta que, sin embargo, no se abrió.

—Lucy, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Natsu.

—No lo sé —la chica parecía nerviosa, pero en ese momento la puerta por la que habían entrado se abrió, apareciendo una niña pequeña con el pelo muy negro y largo recogido en dos coletas atadas con dos enormes lazos negros que se paró bruscamente cuando vio que no estaba sola.

—¡Oh! ¡Habéis logrado llegar! —dijo con una voz cantarina e infantil. —Creo que le debo dinero a Hades.

—Perdona…¿quién eres? ¿Quién es Hades? —preguntó Lucy parpadeando, confusa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Habéis llegado hasta aquí y no sabéis quién es Hades? —La niña parecía enfadada. —Hades es el Rey del Inframundo. Al igual que en el Cielo está el Rey Celestial, en el infierno está el Rey Infernal, ese es Hades.

—¿Tiene un bigote enorme? —Preguntó Natsu.

—¿Bigote? No, Hades no tiene bigote, Hades no tiene pelo —respondió la niña.

—Eso responde a una de mis preguntas, pero no a la otra, ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Eva —respondió la niña con voz melosa—, princesa del inframundo y uno de los doce espíritus demoníacos.

—¿Espíritus…demoníacos? —Lucy nunca había oído hablar de ello.

—Sí. Al igual que los espíritus celestiales, existen los espíritus demoníacos. Yo soy la doceava puerta, pero ahora no estamos aquí para hablar de mí…Estamos aquí para ver si sois capaces de sortear la última prueba. —Antes de que Natsu o Lucy pudiesen decir algo, ambos cayeron en una especie de letargo.

 _El gremio ardía. Mirase donde mirase, Lucy solo veía el fuego que ella misma había provocado. A su alrededor, todos luchaban por acabar con él, Gray y Juvia estaban a punto de extinguirlo por completo cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el aire, era Bisca._

 _La mujer se lanzó corriendo hacia el interior del gremio, ignorando a su marido, al maestro y a todos los demás, que le pedían que se detuviese, pero no podía hacerlo, su hija estaba en el interior._

 _Cuando por fin lograron sacar a Asuka, parte de su cuerpo se había quemado y estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su madre. Wendy corrió hacia allí para empezar a tratarla, a pesar de que se sentía agotada. Al corrió en busca de un médico y los demás comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor._

 _El primero en increparla por lo que había cometido fue Laxus. Lucy nunca olvidaría la mirada que le lanzó, la violencia de sus palabras y el dolor que había sentido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._

 _Laxus fue solo el primero, pero los demás fueron después. Gray le dijo que estaba descontrolada, Erza que debía entrenar más y Levy, Levy no dijo nada, pero aquel silencio significaba mucho._

 _Lucy lloraba mientras le llovían piedras, no era capaz de defenderse, de buscar una disculpa, hasta que Natsu apareció. Lucy esperaba que él saliese en su defensa, él mejor que nadie sabía lo peligroso que era el fuego y, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron las más amargas._

—Lucy, Lucy, despierta por favor, sal de esta pesadilla —Natsu estaba desesperado mientras la zarandeaba.

—No te va a oír —canturreó Eva, que se había sentado en una silla para ver el espectáculo. La verdad era que el chico le había sorprendido, normalmente nadie escapaba de sus pesadillas.

Natsu la ignoró y siguió luchando por despertar a Lucy, que se retorcía sentada en el sillón mientras lloraba y gritaba. Natsu se sentía al borde de sus fuerzas, pero no se rindió, tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que salir con Lucy.

—Lucy, por favor —susurró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. Una de las lágrimas cayó sobre la mano de la chica, que poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse. Eva se incorporó de golpe, observando, asombrada, el despertar de Lucy.

—¡Natsu! —Gritó la chica tirándose a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar. —¿Me odias? —Susurró. El chico abrió mucho los ojos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Claro que no te odio, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Pero ahora deja de llorar, porque creo que el Tártaro nos espera.

Natsu se incorporó sujetando a Lucy y miraron a Eva, que había puesto gesto de fastidio.

—Sí, el Tártaro os espera, podéis pasar —la niña hizo un gesto con la mano y la última puerta se abrió.

El Tártaro no era lo que ellos esperaban. Cuando te hablan de lo más profundo del Infierno te imaginas un lugar lleno de torturas, de almas condenadas, de gente pagando por sus penas y, en cambio, ante ellos se abría un hermoso jardín.

—Aquí es donde descansan las almas de los condenados más peligrosos —explicó Eva, que había entrado tras ellos.

—Pero…Si es un jardín.

—Sí, y esa es la peor tortura que existe. Ellos ven el jardín, pero no pueden disfrutarlo. ¿Os dais cuenta de que el aire aquí es fresco? Mirad arriba, ahora es de noche, pero durante el día sale el sol, un sol que no les calienta. Toda esa comida está al alcance de su mano, pero no pueden comerla y, lo que es peor, cuando tratan de dormir, horribles pesadillas acuden a ellos. Pesadillas como las que vosotros habéis sufrido. —La niña había trepado a un árbol mientras hablaba y había arrancado una pequeña y delicada flor, que le tendió a Lucy. —Creo que esto es lo que habéis venido a buscar.

—Eva…¿Para qué sirve exactamente esta flor? —Preguntó Natsu.

—Es la Flor del Eterno Descanso. Con ella se crea un potente bebedizo que te provoca la muerte instantánea, pero al hacerlo tu alma se condena directamente y viene a parar aquí…Hay que estar muy desesperado para querer bajar al Tártaro —la voz de Eva se había convertido en un susurro y los dos chicos se tuvieron que acercar mucho para oír sus últimas palabras—.Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de que abandonéis este lugar, seguid hasta el final y entonces la puerta os llevará directamente hasta vuestro plano.

Después de darle las gracias, Lucy guardó con cuidado la flor en su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, Eva corrió detrás de ellos y le puso algo a Lucy en la mano.

—No lo mires hasta que no estés fuera de aquí —le dijo con una tétrica sonrisa. Lucy asintió y cerró la mano con fuerza, luchando contra su impulso de ver qué era lo que la niña le había entregado.

Tal y como Eva había dicho, encontraron una puerta que les llevó al exterior. Una vez fuera del Infierno, los dos se abrazaron llorando de felicidad, después pusieron rumbo a Magnolia, a su hogar.

Después de poner distancia entre ellos y la Puerta del Infierno, Lucy recordó lo que Eva le había dado y, pidiendo a Natsu que esperase un momento, abrió la palma de la mano. Aquello brilló cuando un rayo de sol impactó en su superficie, golpeando a la chica en los ojos; cuando lo volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que era una llave.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Natsu.

—Creo que es una llave…como las mías —sin pensarlo demasiado, Lucy cogió una de las llaves que llevaba en el cinto y la colocó al lado de la de Eva—. Mira, son iguales, solo que la de Eva es negra…Natsu, es una de las doce llaves del Infierno. —Natsu miró a Lucy, que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Ahora vas a dedicarte a abrir las puertas de Infierno? —Preguntó él. Lucy se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba aquellas llaves con las demás, quizá era hora de ampliar sus horizontes mágicos.

Llegaron a Magnolia pocos días después. Después de mucho discutirlo, habían decidido regresar en tren, pero por desgracia habían sufrido un retraso considerable debido a un incidente que, en absoluto, había sido su culpa.

Bajaron un día por la noche, por lo que decidieron que ya irían al gremio al día siguiente. Después de lo movido del viaje, Natsu no se sentía con fuerzas para caminar, por lo que Lucy lo llevó hasta su casa.

Natsu estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Lucy, ya en pijama, se tumbó a su lado dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Al cerrar los ojos, Lucy recordó algo y se incorporó, arrastrando la sábana con la que Natsu se cubría.

—¡Eeeeh! —Exclamó el chico— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

—Natsu, poco antes de entrar al Tártaro dijiste que había algo que me querías decir, algo por si todo salía mal, ¿qué era? —Natsu se levantó apoyándose sobre el codo derecho y mirándola fijamente.

—Pues no sé, no me acuerdo —sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

—Venga, Natsu, dímelo…—suplicó ella. Natsu se levantó y la rodeó la cintura, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

—No era nada, de verdad.

—Eres cruel —respondió la chica acercándose un poco más a él. Natsu sonrió, y los dos rodaron por la cama.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído, y espero veros pronto ^^


End file.
